Take Care
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: Zuko likes Katara, but Katara likes Jet. Jet isn't good for her, and Zuko always tells her that. Katara doesn't belive him, having too much faith in Jet. Can she realize that the right guy for her is Zuko? Songfiction based on the song"Take care" by Drake ft. Rihanna.


**This is another Zutara fanfiction because this song fits them. At least I think so. The song is "Take care" that song by Drake featuring Rihanna. It is a quick thing I came up with before my tennis class and finished later. Oh yeah, and I don't own Avatar The last airbender. **

_I know you've been hurt by somone else I can tell by the way you carry yourself if you let me here's what I'll do I'll take care of you I've loved and I've lost. _

Katara quietly pretended it didn't hurt. But it did. How could Jet do this to her? Harshly send a text message claiming that she cheated on him with her best friend Zuko. It was him who cheated on her with Zuko's girlfriend Mai. She unhappily cried at night, and worried about him. Jet would be a mess without her reminding him not to smoke, her covering up for the police for him. "How can he just throw me away?!" Katara sobbed.

Someone else was also heartbroken. Zuko. But it wasn't Mai who broke his heart. What broke his heart was how Katara wanted that two-timing dirty lowlife back. And Zuko had feelings for her, but she didn't know it. He casually brought up Katara with his friend Aang one night, and Aang was surprised. "Katara is you best friend?" he said, surprised. "Yeah, what of it?" Zuko said, cautiously. "Nothing. She just messes with the bad crowd. You know, like her boy Jet," Aang said. "Well, she's broken up with him now, and she's better than that, okay?" Zuko snapped. "Well, man..I just thought.."Aang stammered. Zuko didn't answer.

"I can't believe he would breakup with me,"Katara sobbed to Zuko over coffee the next day."I thought he loved me. I thought we'd be together and get married and..your stupid girlfriend had to mess everything up!" Zuko hugged her. "Ex-girlfriend, you mean,"he told her, arms still around her. She shoved him away and continued to cry. Zuko sighed.

_I've asked about you and they told me things that my mind didn't change, oh I still feel the same way A life with no fun please don't be so ashamed I've had mine you've had yours we both know we know they don't get you like I will my only wish is I die real cause that truth hurts but those lies heal and you can't sleep thinking that he died still so you cry still tears all on a pillowcase big girls all get a little taste of pushing me away so I give her space dealing with a heart that I didn't break_

"He's not good for you, Katara. You're better than that, you know?" Zuko said. "Thanks, Zuko. I know I shouldn't want Jet, but he would be lost without me, you know?" Katara said. "So? Let him take care of himself. If he wants a bore like Mai, well, I say let him have her," Zuko said angrily. Katara smiled, but slightly.

_I'll be there for you, I will care for you I keep thinking you just don't know Trying to run from that, say you're done with that On your face girl, it just don't show When you're ready, just say you're ready When all the baggage just ain't as heavy And the party's over, just don't forget me We'll change the pace and we'll just go slow You won't ever have to worry, You won't ever have to hide You've seen all my mistakes So look me in my eyes_

"Katara, I have to tell you something," Zuko said. Katara nodded. "Okay, shoot," she said, raising a drink to her lips. "We've been best friends since, like, forever, and, well, sometimes, there are cases in which two people who have known each other for a long time realize that the right person for them is..." Zuko started to say, but Katara cut him off. "Spit it out, Zuko. What is it?"Katara said, setting down her drink. "Katara, I like..." Zuko began, but was cut off. "JET!" Katara screamed as her phone rang. She ran off. Zuko glanced at her retreating figure. "Katara, I like you," He muttered.

_Cause if you let me, here's what I'll do I'll take care of you I've loved and I've lost_

Zuko was sitting by himself for a while, then Katara ran up. "Sorry Zuko, but I've got to go. Jet just called, he's at the police station, and I said I'd help him out," she said, getting her drink and her coat. "What'd the idiot get busted for this time? More weed?" Zuko snarled. "Zuko, I thought you'd be happy for me. Jet and I, we're going to be really happy together. I know Mai and you didn't work out, but you don't have to be all bitter when I'm in a happy, caring relationship! " Katara stormed off. "Caring? Ha! Jet doesn't even know what that means!" Zuko yelled at Katara's retreating form. Everyone at the coffee shop stared at him, but he didn't notice. His heart was broken. Again.

Katara forgave Zuko. How could she not? They were best friends. They went to a party Katara's friend Toph was having. "Ooh, Katara! Did you finally get rid of Jet and go for Zuko? We all saw it coming, girl," Toph said. "Zuko? As if!" Katara laughed. "He's my best friend and I could never like him in that way." Zuko was standing right by her, and her words sent a dagger through his fragile heart. What he and Toph missed, though, was Katara's light coloring of the cheeks when she denied liking Zuko. "You know I love Jet, Toph. When I met him, I melted. The same thing for you and Aang, " Katara said. "Ugh, him? He's got no guts. I'm dating Sokka now," Toph said. "My brother?" Katara said, disgusted. Toph shrugged. "Hey, he is way better than Aang at..." "Don't finish the sentence," Katara said, turning away. Toph laughed while Zuko smiled longingly at Katara.

_It's my birthday, I'll get high if I want to Can't deny that I want you, but I'll lie if I have to Cause you don't say you love me To your friends when they ask you Even though we both know that you do (you do) One time, been in love one time You and all your girls in the club one time All so convinced that you're following your heart Cause your mind don't control what it does sometimes We all have our nights though, don't be so ashamed I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know_

Katara sat alone that night at her house. Was Jet really good for her? He seemed so when she first met him. But now...Jet seemed like a player and, like Zuko said, he was no good. Zuko...that name sparked something in Katara like never before. She dreamily thought of him and the time the spent together yesterday. Was he better for her? Maybe Zuko didn't want her to get back with Jet because he liked her. The other day, he was saying something, but she had never let him finish. What could he have wanted to say?

"Toph! I need a girlfriend to talk to. I think Zuko likes me, but Jet and I just kind of...clicked. You know? And now, I think I might like Zuko. But I might like Jet too. Jet is such a loser, and he'll get no where in life. But Zuko would do anything for me...oh Toph, I'm just bothering you know, aren't I? But who should I choose? Zuko, or Jet?" Katara rambled on to her friend. "Katara," Toph said,"I. Do. Not. Care. What am I, your matchmaker? I was busy over here with Aang. We where just about too.." "Eww, Toph, don't finish that sentence," Katara said. "Anyway, aren't you dating my brother?" There was a pause. "I found him with Suki. It was bound to happen anyway. Katara, don't expect me too clean up after you. This is your mess, not mine." Toph hung up. Katara stared at her cell phone, unexpected tears spilling down her face.

_We know, you hate being alone You ain't the only one You hate the fact that you bought the dream When they sold you one You love your friends but somebody shoulda told you somethin' to save you Instead they say, Don't tell me, I don't care If you hurt, I don't tell you You don't care, if you're true Don't tell me, I don't care If you hurt, I don't tell you You don't care, if you're true_

" I've made my choice," Katara decided. She called Zuko and told him to met up with her at the coffee shop. Then, she got a call. "Katara, babe, I'm gonna be a little late today. I'm, uh, at the police station downtown. Just a little holdup, nothing bad. You'll bail me, right?" Jet said. His voice, that had once melted Katara's heart, now made her disgusted. "No, Jet, I will not bail you out. Just..just..Go to hell!" she yelled. This was so unlike herself that she immediately bit her own tongue." Katara, I know you're upset, baby, but I'll make it up to you. I've got a ring," Jet said, in his smooth, almost boyish voice. "Fuck off, asshole. I don't know why I ever wasted time on a piece of crap like you. I'm done, okay? Don't call me ever again, or I'll call the police. You understand?" Katara snarled. She hung up the phone. She had never talked to anyone that way. Ever.

"Katara, I got your call. What is...?" Zuko asked, but Katara never let him finish. She pressed her lips to his, hard. As she pulled away, Zuko looked at her, surprised. "Katara..but..Jet..and..and.."he stammered. "Zuko, I never liked him. I thought I did. I guess I didn't realize the right guy for me was right in front of me. You, Zuko," she said, shyly. "I'm being bold here. I know you could only think of me as a friend." Zuko looked at her face intently. "Katara, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say this. But Jet always ruined it, always had your heart. I even dated Mai hoping you'd be jealous," Zuko said, clutching Katara in his arms."I've always liked you, Katara." Katara had tears of joy running down her face. "Kiss me, Zuko,"she whispered, blushing pink. So Zuko kissed her. Finally.

_I know you've been hurt by someone else I can tell by the way you carry yourself If you let me, here's what I'll do I'll take care of you I've loved and I've lost_

**I think my stories get worse as I write them. Just saying. Why am I on this site? Curse you, Bs13! You will pay for having too many My babysitter's a vampire fanfictions! Just kidding. **

**P.s. I do not own Avatar the last airbender. I wish I did, but I don't. **


End file.
